Green Hill Zone (TCT Studio's Brawl)
Green Hill Zone (グリーンヒルゾーン, Gurīnhiruzōn) is a stage that represents from the Sonic The Hedgheog franchise in TCT's Studio Brawl. The midsection is a half-pipe that crumbles away if it attacked too much during the course of the fight. There are also checkpoint lampposts that can be hit to spin around to hurt other players once they are blue. These only deal 10% damage, but has decent knockback with KO capabilities. In the background is a giant shuttle loop with a 1-Up video monitor above it. The background also consists of various other parts of the Green Hill Zone. Origin This stage originates from the first area in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Green Hill Zone. Green Hill Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog is depicted as being a lush paradise. The stage, almost ten years later, would reappear as an easter egg in Sonic Adventure 2, bringing the stage to a 3D state for the first time. It then appeared a next ten years later in Sonic Generations as the opening stage. In Brawl and SSB for 3DS, there are many references to elements from the original stages that are in the background: palm trees, flowers, spikes, rings, checkered soil, etc. Green Hill Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog also features a shuttle loop, which in order to get progress through the level, the player has to run through by gaining enough speed. The shuttle loop has been retained in Brawl and SSB for 3DS and is in the background. Ever since Sonic the Hedgehog, the shuttle loop has become a prominent feature in later Sonic games. Another prominent feature in Sonic games are Item Boxes, which contain certain items depending on the image it is showing. If the item box has an image of Sonic's head, it gives the player an extra life, which is the same Item Box that is seen on top of the shuttle loop in Brawl and SSB for 3DS. There are certain spots in Green Hill Zone where the ground will crumble down when stepped on. They are more particularly located at the edge of cliffs. In Brawl and SSB for 3DS, the middle of the stage crumbles if heavily damaged. Throughout Sonic the Hedgehog, there are "lamp posts" with a blue bulb on top that serve as checkpoints and are activated when the player runs past them. Also, when they are activated, the top section spins for a short period of time and the bulb turns red. In Brawl and SSB for 3DS, the posts occasionally appear on stage and can only be activated by attacking the bulb. They serve as a stage hazard when activated as it spins and delivers knockback to whoever comes in contact. There are three friends of Sonic's who can occasionally be seen running through the shuttle loop: Miles "Tails" Prower, who first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2; Knuckles the Echidna, who made his debut in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and is also Sonic's rival; and Silver the Hedgehog, who debuted in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Tournament legality Tracks Avaliable Trivia